


Summertime Star

by WonderfulShining



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Summertime Star

“Man this is so hot, this is the exact reason why shut ins prefer to stay indoor and not go out stupidmammon!” Leviathan shouted fanning himself with his hand as they stepped onto the beach “Oi, Shut Levi, it’s torture enough without hearing you complain all the damn time.” Mammon shouted reaching and grabbing his brother’s cheek with an irritated look on his face. “Oh come on there are other reasons to be enjoying this beach vacation.” Asmodeous said his gaze wandering across the sand as MC stepped out of the changing room, a white t shirt covering their swimsuit “Something the matter Asmo?” Lucifer asked stepping up behind his younger brother and causing him to jump rather high into the air “Nothing oh dearest older brother.” Asmo said but his mouth popped open as he noticed the eldest’s bare form, causing him to look quite irritated 

“I think this is the first time we’ve actually seen Lucifer shirtless, this is a perfect moment!” Mammon said pumping his fist into the air and snapping a couple photos as both Asmo and Satan hung on the older brother with eager expressions on their faces. “Guys I don’t think that’s such a good.” MC’s words were cut off as Lucifer smacked the three of them hard on the back of the head before heading down across the shoreline looking quite irritated. “Well that’s not good, you better follow him he’s bound to get sunburnt and then we really have something to deal with.” Belphegor muttered giving MC a polite shove forward and ignoring the looks that his older siblings were giving him. 

Trudging along the edge of the shoreline and enjoying the feeling of the sand as it brushed it in between your toes, you realized that you had wandered quite a bit of distance between Lucifer and the rest of his brother, eyes flickering up you noticed a figure stretched out on the towel in a small secluded corner of the beach.

Lucifer had his head cast downwards peering down at the pile of paperwork that laid beneath him, the sunlit dancing across his hair and covering him with a sort of warm glow, he seemed to be lost in thought, his fingertip running across each of the words as he read them aloud. You stood there for a moment almost in complete awe of his appearance and without thinking, you had received your D.D.D from your pocket and had snapped a single photo, automatically blushing as Lucifer’s gaze had moved up to meet yours, a sort of relaxed smirk on his face “See something you were interested in?” He asked playfully and you quickly shook your head shoving the phone into your pocket before moving to turn around “I was just checking up on you, you seemed quite annoyed with your brother’s earlier.” The words were out of your mouth before you could realize it but his soft laugh made you turn to look at him, noticing he had made a “Come here.” gesture with his hand and you walked over moving to sit down next to him. For a moment your eyes wandered over to his backside, the sunlit making the small scars that brushed along his shoulder all the more apparent “I can feel your eyes on me, I was wondering if you can help me put sunscreen on, I can’t reach my back.” He added and you gave him a look “What? Your the one who was looking at me so intently.” He added and you nodded carefully moving and running your hand across his shoulder blades, he seemed almost tense as if you were touching some sort of phantom injury. “Not all of us are scarred from what happened but it’s still rather tender in spots....your hand is warm though.” He added not really looking at you.

Frowning for a moment, you wondered if you should ask the question that had been pondering in your mind since this exchange began

“Are you...embarrassed by your scars?” The question came out before you could stop and the soft laughter that followed, caused your heart to beat all of a sudden in your chest “No.” the answer was simple but something about the way he said it, made your heart ache. Thinking about it for a few seconds longer you leaned over and gently brushed your lips against the skin right above one of the scars and gently provided the same gentle pressure to the others ones before pulling away, surprised when he had turned his gaze “Hmmm, Come here.” His voice was low and he moved forward gently leaning against your chest with a little sigh escaping him, his hand coming up and gently brushing against your lower jawline. “This is a rare opportunity...” you muttered echoing Mammon’s words from earlier and smiled as he shook with soft laughter before leaning up and gently pecking at your lips a couple times

“Do you mind if I take another photo, just for keepsakes.” You muttered quietly and he nodded moving and settling against you with his head on your shoulder but you automatically went bright red as he pressed a kiss against your cheek once the photo was taken. “Sorry needed one of you looking embarrassed.” He added before standing up “Should probably go see what the others were doing.” He added reaching his hand out to help you up.

Of course later on Lucifer had cursed yourself and the rest of his brothers so you wouldn’t be able to remember what had happened, sitting on the bed and quietly flickering through the photos on your D.D.D. You blinked as you realized that the photo you had taken of Lucifer and the photo of the two of you had remained unchanged. Feeling your phone buzz you quickly flickered to the messages noticing a simple message remained at the bottom.

“I told you, I needed one for my own safe keeping.”


End file.
